Lời nguyền Nổ
Lời nguyền nổ tung (Confringo) là một phép thuật gây làm nổ bất cứ thứ gì. Lời nguyền này có thể rất nguy hiểm và thậm chí giết người nếu không sử dụng đúng cách. Lời nguyền này cũng phổ phiến trong chiến đấu, vì nó có thể gây tổn hại tối đa cho mục tiêu, phụ thuộc vào năng lực Phù thủy Lịch sử Người ta không biết ai đã phát minh ra lời nguyền, nhưng cho rằng nó đã được sử dụng ít nhất từ năm 1430, và được phát minh ra trước đó. Lời nguyền được sử dụng trong Chiến Tranh Phù Thủy Lấn Thứ Nhất và nhiều lần trong Chiến Tranh Phù Thủy Lần thứ 2 Có thể đó là nguyên nhân của nhiều vụ giết người vào cuối cuộc Chiến Tranh Phù Thủy Lần thứ Nhất và một vài lần trong Chiến Tranh Phù Thủy lần thứ 2. Sử dụng Có thể sử dụng Phép thuật này có thể nguyên nhân của vụ nổ giết chết Fred Weasley trong Trận chiến Hogwarts. Học viên sử dụng bùa phép được biết đến Alberta_Toothill.jpg|Alberta Toothill Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick Wormtail_DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Hermionedhface.png|Hermione Granger PromoHP7_Harry_Potter.jpg|Harry Potter JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Em của Jacob McGonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall (Có thể) Lord_Voldermort.png|Voldemort Ngữ nguyên học "Confringo" trong tiếng La tinh có nghĩa là "Tôi phá hủy" Xem thêm * Bùa nổ * Lời nguyền nổ tung * Bombarda Maxima Hậu trường * Trong Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần: Phần 2 (Phim) Giáo sư McGonagall có thể sử dụng Lời nguyền nổ để đấu với Snape (chỉ trong trường hợp đây không phải là Lời nguyền nổ, nó được gọi là phép thuật tấn công Fiery), cùng với đó đánh bại Amycus và Alecto Carrow. Mặc dù nó không đốt cháy họ và chỉ đơn giản là hạ gục họ, khiến họ mất khả năng chiến đấu. * Trong Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần: Phần 2 (Phim), Harry sử dụng Lời nguyền nổchống lại Nagini trong nỗ lực giết "cô" và có thể khiêu khích Voldemort đuổi theo Harry, vì vậy con rắn sẽ ở lại phía sau không được bảo vệ. Điều này thất bại 1 điểm: các phép thuật bật ngược ra khỏi Nagini - do sự bảo vệ bởi phép thuật trên người nó, bay về phía nhiều Tử thần Thực tử, mặc dù chúng chỉ bị đánh gục và dường như không bị phá hủy bởi phép thuật nổ. Ngay sau trường hợp này, Voldemort cũng ném một số Lời nguyền nổ vào Harry khi anh nhảy vào một hành lang và thoát khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của Voldemort. * Cả phép thuật này và Lời nguyền nổ tung đều có chung hiệu ứng tương tự, nhưng Confringo đôi khi đi kèm với những vụ nổ dữ dội. Lý do cho điều này có thể là vì Confringo là kết quả của sự gia tăng nhiệt độ cục bộ, đột ngột khi Expulso làm tăng áp lực cục bộ để gây ra vụ nổ. Tuy nhiên, trong các trò chơi video Deathly Hallows, Confringo là một câu thần chú bùng nổ, trong khi Expulso đóng vai trò là một loại phép thuật "súng máy", gây sát thương tương tự như súng ngắn. * Trong các loại trò chơi và phim khác nhau, màu sắc của Confringo khác nhau. Hai màu chính của nó cho đến nay là một màu xanh nhạt và tím, hoặc đơn giản là một vụ nổ dữ dội. * Một cuốn sách thần chú cho câu thần chú này có thể được tìm thấy gần một tòa nhà cũ gần một hang ổ Khổng nhện và một nhà máy điện hạt nhân bị bỏ hoang. * Trong phần trò chơi điện tử của Harry Potter và Bảo bối tử thần: Phần 2, màu sắc của lời nguyền thay đổi. Đối với người chơi, lời nguyền có màu xanh; Kẻ thù bắn ra những lời nguyền đỏ; Trùm, Snape, Greyback và Bellatrix bắn ra lửa xanh. Xuất hiện * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (Mentioned on a Famous Wizard Card) (First mentioned) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) (Mentioned on a Famous Wizard Card) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (First mentioned) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) (Mentioned only)7 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (Appears in photographs) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter: Spells * Pottermore (Mentioned on a Famous Wizard Card) * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Người dịch: Danielnguyen95 và Henry Racknap (thảo luận)de:Sprengfluchen:Blasting Cursees:Encantamiento explosivofi:Ruhjoo fr:Maléfice Explosif pl:Confringo Thể_loại:Những bài viết không thuộc nhóm chính Thể_loại:Lời nguyền Thể_loại:Phép thuật Thể_loại:Phép thuật có lời chú Thể_loại:Phép thuật có lời chú bắt nguồn từ tiếng Latin